


hey life, your esc key isn't working

by irisdecent cloud (jeadore)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/irisdecent%20cloud
Summary: As the new (possible) recruit of Team Wanna Win (formerly namedhotshot2.0andleague of cute losersby Ong Seongwu but vetoed by Ha Sungwoon), the first mistake Park Woojin does is to fall head over heels for the cute guy assesing him. (And then to die stupidly in his (champion’s) hands.)





	hey life, your esc key isn't working

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in early november, to save myself from all the angsty feels of my dearnw fic and because cloudwink were so cute [gaming together](https://twitter.com/sungwoon_n/status/1059022219274182656). And in my day off i decided to neglect all my others wips and finish it.  
> I know almost nothing about gaming, so please bear with me.  
> And enjoy!♥

When Kang Daniel sent him a DM through twitter to his gaming account (the only one that’s still alive and active) asking him if he would like to join a team to play LOL, Woojin shrugged and replied a nonchalant _yeah sure._ He was about to ask him to send him the invitation, but Daniel ever the eager puppy called him first. He further explained that his boyfriend was putting up a team to play professionally and they needed the fifth player. So Daniel immediately thought of Woojin. And wow, he was flattered.  

“Can you come next week so the guys see how great you are and they, uh, decide?” Kudos to Niel for trying to speak nicely.

“Hyung, this is an online game. You can all assess me while I’m in my pyjamas,” he deadpanned.

Daniel chuckled. “I know, I know. But Sungwoonie hyung wants to meet every player personally,” he explained, fondness filling his voice. To Woojin, _Sungwoonie hyung_ sounded like a demanding guy. “And I haven’t see you in a while, Woojinnie. Kinda miss hanging out with you.”

For a moment, he bit his tongue. There has been a while since the two of them went to the beach together to surf or to do some busking. At some point in the beginning he felt a bit betrayed, Daniel trading the warm sand and sea breeze for the glittering skyline and major night scene. His friend used to talk so much about all the street food, the cyber cafés, the VR rooms and his college friends. But then the annoyance subdued and cleared the path to the curiosity—Woojin wanted to see what all the jazz of the big city was about. Maybe go to the next Starcraft tournament and applied for a dance class in some renowned studio.

This could be a good opportunity to check other schools too; after all he had been thinking of changing majors. And to prove his mother he could do a living out of _wasting his live in front of the screen_.

“Besides,” Daniel continued, “I would like you to check our facilities. I’m sure you’d like it here. We’re in our pyjamas almost all day long. And there’s always fried chicken. Or pizza, I think this month Jihoonie is more into pizza. Or both actually. And we have a popcorn maker!”

Okay. “Sold.”

And that is how Park Woojin packed his favourite neck pillow and his Zelda mouse pad along with a few hoodies and took the KTX to Seoul one Monday morning.

 

 

 

And this is how Park Woojin ends up squirming like a small awkward baby bird under the heavy gaze of some sleepy dude.

Daniel gave him the address of the place where they meet in and most of the time they basically live in—or at least Sungwoon and some Minhyun dude actually do. He also told him to notify them of when he is arriving, so they could pick him up from the train station. A very nice and friendly act, honestly, but Woojin wanted some time to wander around the city without being pressured to socialize and break out of his comfort shell and maybe to be judged by some guy—even if said guy is his friend’s boyfriend and someone truly friendly in Daniel’s words.

So he never hits _send_ and pockets his phone back as he gets down of the KTX. He will enjoy Seoul’s polluted air and crowded streets on his own for a few hours. Perhaps he could even film a vlog or something to document this.

But after less than two hours of strolling down the city streets, he realizes that it wasn’t that great of an idea. He barely has a clue of where he is and his shoulders ache a bit under the weight of his backpack. At least he’s not that far. If there’s something he learnt after years of gaming is to read maps, so he hails a cab with the certainty it won’t put a dent on his bank account.

The _wanna one headquarters (_ as Woojin started calling it in his mind) is a two room studio apartment (or tiny house; it depends on your point of view) in Gwanak-dong, above a chicken restaurant and near the SNU. It doesn’t look like the most modern place, but who is Woojin to judge? Instead, he climbs the external stairs. As he rings the bell, he realizes that the place has a small terrace. _Cool_. That totally covers up for the ratty exterior. He can already picture himself having a barbecue there—or better: annoying Daniel into being the one doing the grilling.

Not long after he rings the bell for the second time, the door opens with a small creak. “What?” someone groans, voice raspy with sleep.

Woojin averts his eyes from the terrace and— _chokes_.

There it is: the most beautiful human being his eyes has ever laid on.

 

 

 

Woojin accepts he’s the one in blame here.

Daniel and Sungwoon aren’t a fairly new thing. They’ve been together for a year now, year and a half? And he never bothered to ask for a picture. Also, he doesn’t do social media besides his twitter gaming account (and an instagram account no one else should ever find out—it has so many blackmail material that Daehwi already uses to its fullest), so the last post from Daniel he remembers is about the stray cat he’s hiding in his dorm room—which he can’t believe no one has noticed it yet.

At some point he even thought he’d never meet the guy.

It’s not like he did it on purpose. He’s a bit too laid-back and Daniel has never complained. It’s also natural when growing-up. It’s been three years since his friend left Busan for Seoul and made all his new amazing friends and got busy with college and even if Daniel went back during festivities and breaks, they just… naturally distanced a little. He also never thought in all his nineteen years that he will ever grab all his savings and jump in the next KTX to Seoul.

And here he’s now.

 

 

 

The guy stares at him flatly, fine rim glasses perched on his perfect nose and hair tousled.

“Uhm, hi. Sungwoon?” he asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The guy only stares. “I'm Park Woojin. Is Daniel here? I'm…”

“Ah, yeah. I heard you were coming sometime this week,” he says as he nods slowly, blinking sheepishly the sleep away. His eyes are pretty—like really, really pretty. Rounded, with long lashes and a small fall at the end. The perfect twinkling anime RPS character eyes. “Come in,” he mumbles as he steps back and opens the door wider. “I'm alone though. The others went out to try the new VR café in Myeongdong, I think. Don't expect them to be back before midnight.”

And his full rosy lips curve in a dry smirk. Woojin gulps.

  


  


Daniel and Woojin became friends when they were little—well, when Woojin was; Daniel already had his husky voice and muscled arms. They first met in a dance competition where the older was one of the few competitors that nicely greeted him, chuckling at his awkward age manners. But it wasn't until Woojin almost died surfing a wave way larger and incontrollable for his rookie skills if it weren't for Daniel who rescued him, that Woojin decided that Daniel was a great, great friend and that he would be by his side for whatever he needed.

(He likes to think he tried. He was there for the time he broke his hand during a dance practice and before an upcoming LOL tournament. He was there for his high school gay crisis during his senior year. He couldn't be there for the time his dad kicked him out of his own house though.

“It's okay, man. Don't worry. We're all okay now. And I was looking for schools in Seoul after all,” he reassured him the first time Woojin got drunk with just two beers.)

The thing is: Daniel was already chatty when he was in Busan, but he seems to have become even chattier since he came to Seoul. And Woojin is not a bad listener, but neither the best, and when his friend starts to go on and on about his boyfriend he kind of...tunes him out.

But still he reminds a few facts about Sungwoon that he recalls when the other guy rises his eyebrow.

- _Sungwoon is older_. The guy in front of him looks barely a few months older than Woojin. No, scratch that, he looks even younger.

- _Sungwoon is the hyung even if he looks like the maknae of the team_. So, yeah. The guy in front of him could easily pass as the fakest maknae in history ever.

- _Sungwoon has a small frame_. Well, this guy’s frame is more like a normal frame? Woojin’s frame? But truth be told, Daniel is just too big and next to him almost every human being looks small.

- _Sungwoon has pretty full lips_. He doesn’t actually recall if it’s ‘pretty full’ or ‘pretty and full’, but he can say yes to both things.

- _Sungwoon_ _has a bit of temperament, but he’s actually nice_. Considering that Woojin just woke the guy up and he didn’t close the door in his face, he would call it right.

- _Sungwoon is cute_.

Yeah. Cute as extremely fucking cute. He used to think that Daniel was just extremely whipped, but no—Daniel actually has a fine great taste in men.

Does he still have time to Naruto run back to Busan?

“C’mon, man. Come in.”

 

 

 

The _facilities_ Daniel talked about is just a big living room with three desktop PCs, a laptop, a TV and a huge old futon. Nothing really fancy, but it was expected given they are all students and maybe part-timers. Still it does look comfortable and homey.

“Want something? I'm about to have breakfast,” Sungwoon offers, barely containing a yawn back. Woojin is polite enough to not point out that is already two in the afternoon. And he is also kind of hungry --he didn't eat anything since like 11am--, so he nods and mumbles something along the line of _whatever you are having_. He hopes the other understands him though, despite his nervousness and satoori.

Sungwoon leaves a takeout box with fried chicken on top of the coffee table and motions towards the futon.

“So you are the famous Park Woojin, Wanna One's new recruit,” he starts after munching two chicken wings at once. There's grease on his lips and in his short fingers. It's distracting. “Daniel talks a lot about you, you know?”

“No, not really.”

“Don't be humble. He also mentioned you have a gaming account with a few thousands of followers.” Woojin grimaces. He does, it's true, but it's less than two thousand and he swears that half of them are bots or porn accounts (that he didn't check! At all!) and the other half follow him for the memes and geek RTs. “Still, I'll have to assess you. Know it, right? Nothing against you, but no one just joins the team because they are famous or they are hot—oh, well, maybe except by Seongwu hyung. Still didn't figure that out.”

Woojin is a bit Dizzy. With capital D. Sungwoon is just talking nonchalantly, in between bites of chicken and without giving a shit about munching with his mouth open. It makes him Cute and Charming, again with capital C.

He is so dazed that he convinces himself he heard wrong. Sungwoon didn’t call him _hot_ , did he?

“Yeah, I get it. No prob.”

Park Woojin, what are you getting yourself into?

“Great,” Sungwoon nods. “But after breakfast.”

 

 

 

After they clean the coffee table, Sungwoon struts to the TV with all the glory of a man confident in his pink training pants. Not that Woojin's ogling him. Then he thrusts him a Playstation controller.

“Mario Bros? I thought this was a LOL team?”

Daniel told him the story behind the origin of Wanna Win (temporary name). Something about Sungwoon being in team Hotshot, but he decided to _branch out_ after a night that may or may not have included booze and UNO. They are okay though, all of them still friends and meeting for gaming sessions every Thursday.

Still Noh Taehyun formed JBJ for Battleground (and Woojin kind of respects him, okay? He even follows him on twitter) and Yoon-something did the same with Overwatch, so it was fair that Sungwoon created Wanna One. (Again: temporary name. Daniel’s roommate suggested _Warmshot_ and _League of loser_ s, both of them vetoed by Ha Sungwoon.)

“Mario Bros is fantastic for me to assess your reflexes. Besides, I want to play it.”

That sounds so tyrant and despot and so Daniel’s Sungwoon in Woojin’s ears. He’s fucked. 

 

 

 

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Sungwoon sneers while on the TV screen the countdown is starting. And then he winks at him, playfully.

He. Winks.

The perfect eye shape forming a perfect curved line— _a_ perfect _~_.

If that weren’t enough, Sungwoon shouts a “Loser buys dinner!” before launching himself and launching Woojin’s world off its axis. Is that… flirting? Is that the promise of a date? Or is Woojin reading too much into the situation? (He hates reading.) Or is it a friend date? Are they even friends? Are they even acquaintances?

 

 

 

 

For the record: Woojin’s ass is kicked.

It’s the wink’s fault.

 

 

 

Woojin never had his own teenager big gay crisis or something like that. The discovery of his sexual orientation was barely noticeable--a side thought in his mind. One moment he was like ‘ _Daehwi is adorable’_ , then ‘ _so cute I could kiss him’_ , then ‘ _ewww, Daehwi is like my brother’_. It took him a moment to realize that the problem wasn’t to be with another guy, but to be with someone he grew up with.

So, he also liked boys.

Going around, kissing pretty boys and hot girls, made him realize he kind of have a type. Cute and pretty and with the terrifying charming capacity to destroy him in one shot.

Daehwi may be like that. (But no, is his brother we’re speaking of!) But Sungwoon here? Sungwoon is hitting all the points.

 

 

 

“I’m in the mood of lobster today. “

Woojin stares incredulously at the score in the screen. That’s a blown. A huge blown to his ego. He never played this bad since he injured his arm trying to skate. (Woojin and boards don’t get along especially well. And that time Daniel wasn’t there, but Daehwi did and he has his fall on record plus the selfie at the hospital.)

“Let’s go again,” he chirps. “That was practice.”

“No practice in the professional gaming world, dude,” Sungwoon replies as he leans back against the colourful cushions of the sofa. He looks relaxed and so, so full of himself. He would be despicable if he weren’t so adorable and actually kind of nice. Barely a few seconds later, he straightens himself and gestures towards the console. A second round. “For the drinks?”

 

 

 

Woojin gets his honor back. At least, he doesn’t have to pay for the dessert.

What he doesn’t get back is his heart.

 

 

 

When Daniel talked to him about the team, he mentioned it was composed by his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s roommate, his boyfriend’s cousin and Daniel’s roommate. Woojin wasn’t so sure if that really could translate to a professional team or if it was just a team of friends—nor if he could really fit in, even if he was Daniel’s childhood friend.

But assessing on his own the level of his opponent ( _Sungwoon. Daniel’s_ boyfriend, his mind supplies oh so helplessly) they really are professionals. Woojin would be lucky to play with them.

Later, in the nearby future, he would be able to fit in. Any time now. Maybe. At least when he would stop feeling this _awkward_ every time he looks at Daniel’s boyfriend and his heart skips a beat.

 

 

 

 

They finally get around to play LOL late in the noon, when the weak sunlight decreases until it disappears behind the heavy curtains. Woojin finds himself listening half-heartily the explanations Sungwoon gives him about the way they play, the maps they usually specialize in and the strategies they could use. He is more occupied staring at the way the other’s eyes lighten up as he speaks, his eyes and glasses glowing under the weak screen light. Sungwoon frowns a lot and pursues his lips even more, actions quite cute in his already cute face. And he doesn’t even seem to be conscious about it.

Woojin isn’t even worried about not listening the short monologue—he bets that Sungwoon is holding some information back, in case he deems Woojin as not capable enough to join the team.

The sound of a key pipes in in the middle of a short, sarcastic explanation on how some Chinese dude tried to play them dirty once and since then they improved their game.

“We are back!” someone screams, loudly. When Woojin turns around, there is a small group of people. Daniel is in the middle, arm around the shoulder of someone a lot smaller. Small frame, small hands, small nose, big full lips. Or that is all Woojin gets to see, man almost engulfed in Daniel’s embrace—and also a little overshadowed by the two tall striking and honest to god extremely handsome guys at the other side.

Daniel exclaims, bubbling joy in his husky voice. “Woojinie! You’re here!” A bit caught off guard, he only raises his hand as a greeting. “Why didn’t you tell us he was already here?”

Woojin opens his mouth and closes it again. It’s not like he doesn’t know the answer, it’s more like how does he say it that doesn’t sound weird or rude in front of Sungwoon, in front of Daniel, in front of the three—holy shit, why everyone is so _beautiful_?

He doesn’t have to answer at the end.

“Didn’t want to interrupt your gross double date,” Sungwoon says.

 _What_.

Daniel and the small man he is latched to crackle up as one of the two tall dudes (lanky, small face, absolutely and obnoxiously stunning) smirks. And— _what again_.

The other tall handsome dude steps in, soft genteel smile curving his lips. “Is not polite to make our guest wait either, Hoon-ah.”

A small shrug. “He didn’t wait. I played with him all along.”

 

 

 

 

Dizzy and Confused. With capital D and C. That’s how Woojin feels. Better yet, write it down the whole thing in capital letters.

There they are, at the starting of the night, standing all in a living room that now feels a bit too stuffy and crowded. Daniel’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, a bit lost but happy nevertheless. Hwang Minhyun—the tall handsome polite dude and Sungwoon’s roommate—shakes his hand as the other tall handsome dude introduces himself as Ong Seongwoo and Daniel’s roommate and Minhyun’s boyfriend and more important—wild card. (Woojin doesn’t get the importance.  But he guesses is not polite to ask.)

Small-small cute man pats his shoulder and smiles brightly. “Hey, I hope my cousin didn’t scare you before the welcome dinner. We really need a substitute for our _wild card_.”

Woojin blinks. And blinks. “I don’t under—I don’t get it.”

“Well, Seongwoo here…”

“Ong hyung doesn’t know to play for shit.” Sung—small man with glasses interrupts.

“ _Hey_ ,” Seongwoo interjects. “I prefer to say that I’m the manager and the bait and the distractor factor against other teams. A wild card indeed.” And that Woojin can understand. His face is kind of extremely distracting. All of their faces are.

“And hyung is helpful,” Daniel assures his roommate, who starts making a comical sad face when he doesn’t get the reaction he expected. “But team leader thought it will be better if we added another talented player.”

Woojin halts. Something is definitely wrong here. The words _team leader_ roll out his tongue mechanically as he tries to connect the obvious flashing dots in his mind.

“That’d be me,” really small cute man states. “Ha Sungwoon. Nice to finally meet you.”

 

 

 

 

Over the smoke and delicious smell of the impromptu welcome Korean barbecue in the terrace, Woojin gets to see the dynamics of the Wanna One team (definitive team name, shut up Ong Seongwoo).  He may be able to fit in just fine.

Hwang Minhyun is a great supporter, always there to help and cover things for the others. Kang Daniel is naturally the centre, always the nice guy and attention attractor. Ong Seongwoo is definitely a wild card, a hardworking dude ready to learn anything just to help and a mood maker with all his dumb jokes. Ha Sungwoon—he looks _tiny_. Until he opens his big mouth. Then Woojin gets what Daniel says about Sungwoon being actually terrifying huge.

And then.

“What the hell, dude. You let me call you _Sungwoon-ssi_ the whole day!”

With his mouth full of meat, the other guy grins. “It was fun to see you panic.”

Nope. It wasn’t fun at all.

Woojin winces. “Who are you?”

Small frame, cute face, gorgeous sparkling eyes, distracting full lips shinning with a bit of grease. Fucking beautiful. “Park Jihoon. Hyung’s cousin and first attacker,” he introduces himself nonchalantly, more focused in finishing everything that’s in the table. “And your dinner date tomorrow, don’t forget.”

Woojin chokes in his spit and with the little piece of meat perfectly grilled by Daniel he got to grab before it vanished behind those luscious lips.

“I still want lobster,” Jihoon adds and winks.

 _Winks_.

Woojin is doomed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos or comment will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
